


酒後亂性

by Ziyu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziyu/pseuds/Ziyu
Summary: 沒頭沒尾，就是一篇打炮的小段子Cuntboy!A注意
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	酒後亂性

阿茲拉斐爾躺在克羅里的大床上，床單柔軟而且絲滑，今天他們拯救了世界末日，海水沒有三分之一變成鮮血，海怪沒有在沸騰的海水裡冒著泡，陸地沒有被岩漿淹沒，人類沒有滅絕，或是其實那偉大計畫裡根本沒有什麼末日，一切都只是個玩笑。  
但他不知道是怎麼走到這一步的，也許是他們的酒喝得太多，用人類的話大概是酒後亂性之類的，反正一切就這麼發生了，他們原本只是在克羅里的公寓喝個小酒，就像他們無數次在書店做的那樣，不過這次沒有人想醒酒，酒精麻痺了他們的理智，而他們甘之如飴。  
他們渾身赤裸，阿茲拉斐爾上次看到克羅里的陰莖是在羅馬的澡堂裡，但他從沒認真注意過，他們之間的空氣溫度在往上升，燥熱、乾燥，似乎只要一點火光都能引燃些什麼東西，然後將兩人燒成灰燼。  
他們接吻，克羅里的手在他身上游移，他的臉頰、脖子、胸膛、腹部，最後放在他胯的兩側，他的舌頭在他的嘴裡游動，像隻自在的魚。  
克羅里向下親吻他的鎖骨，一寸一寸，再向下到胸前的小凸起，他含住左邊的乳頭，舌頭震動，他拂過大腿內側，在皺摺裡找到他想要的東西，他的拇指在阿茲拉斐爾的陰蒂周圍繞圈，感受到他的天使呼吸變的沉重而且黏膩。  
他用一根手指滑進陰道內，尋找那個甜蜜點，用指腹輕輕摩擦、揉按，拇指也不忘在陰蒂上施加壓力。  
「克羅里……嗯哼……」阿茲拉斐爾雙腿肌肉緊繃環著克羅里的背，腳趾向內捲曲迎來高潮，他喘著氣，雙眼迷濛的看著克羅里。  
克羅里側著頭吻上阿茲拉斐爾微張的唇，兩人的舌頭糾纏，他的陰莖抵在洞口處摩擦，龜頭沾上淫靡的體液，他將自己的分身緩慢地推進那個小洞，比起手指，陰莖大多了，進入時有股阻力。  
「痛！」陰道口的撕裂感讓他痛呼出聲，克羅里的陰莖還在往內插入，他泛出生理性的淚水，委屈地看著克羅里。  
「噓，沒事沒事。」克羅里輕聲安撫，天使的體內濕滑而且緊緻，他克制自己想在裡頭衝撞的慾望，在阿茲拉斐爾的眼角旁落下一吻，然後是挺翹像是刺蝟般的鼻尖。  
「我覺得可以了。」一段時間後，阿茲拉斐爾輕聲說道，推開克羅里的胸膛，微笑直視那雙金黃色對蛇瞳，他晃動自己的胯部，陰莖在他體內的感覺變得很好，充實而且滿足。  
克羅里分開阿茲拉斐爾的大腿並向上壓，開始緩慢的抽出又插入，小幅度在阿茲拉斐爾體內進出，然後加速。  
克羅里在他耳邊呢喃，呼出的熱氣打在天使的耳畔，酥麻感從阿茲拉斐爾脊椎竄上來，克羅里帶來的快感像浪潮一波波打在他身上，他咬著自己的下唇，不想發出聲音，他覺得自己這樣太不體面——他，一名天使，雙腿大張的在惡魔的懷裡呻吟。  
克羅里撬開了他的牙齒，「別咬自己了。」他說，他將手指伸進阿茲拉斐爾嘴裡，帶著某種程度上的勝利微笑，滿意地聽到細小的呻吟從嘴角洩漏而出。  
阿茲拉斐爾下意識擺著臀迎合克羅里的抽插，這感覺真的很好，他可以感受到克羅里貼著自己肌膚的熱度，還有他粗糲的呼吸，克羅里弓著背射進來時他們靠近地幾乎能親上去，而他也這麼做了，雙手捧著克羅里的臉頰，然後放開，向後躺，笑著注視著克羅里，他們就只是停在那不動，雙眼對視，克羅里的陰莖還停在他體內，波光在他們眼中流轉。  
克羅里打了一個響指，把一切清理乾淨，然後往側邊一躺，床墊多了一個凹陷，他讓阿茲拉斐爾枕著他的手臂，早上手臂一定會麻，不過管他的呢，阿茲拉斐爾抱著他，手臂打橫的放在克羅里的胸膛上。  
這張床上今夜有兩個夢。


End file.
